


Candid Photos

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is living their normal life until a candid photo of Jim and Mayim kissing somewhere spread around the internet and they admit they dated and were in a relationship before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid Photos

“Mayim! Mayim!” A few media and press called her attention as soon as she went down her car.  
“What can you say about the photos circulating around the internet?”  
“What does this mean?”  
“Mayim, what can you say about it?”  
“Are you and Jim Parsons….”

The swarmed her with questions. She was all clueless of what they were talking about. “I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about it.” She stated and walked pass through them until she was inside the set and the guards stopped the media from further following her.

She shrugged it off and just thought it was another release of Shamy promo pics around the web that the press was prying about. The cast saw the photos but they were cautious whether to ask her about it or not — they didn’t ask her about it at all as a respect and just hoped that she would bring it up but she didn’t for she was unaware of it.

Everyone was silent about it until she received a message from a friend telling her about the candids of her circulating online.

Mayim: What candids?

Friend: I sent you a dm on Twitter. Check it out.

Mayim immediately went online and before she was able to check out her dms, she saw her mentions from the fans, happily fanning over her with the candids of her and Jim attached on their mentions. She opened the images and gasped as she continued swiping for further photos.

The photos of her and Jim when they were secretly dating way back in 2013-2014 leaked online. The candids of them were so sweet that they can no longer deny that there was something between them during those times.

“Oh my god.” She swore as she saw the candid photo of her and Jim kissing at the beach, that was the time when they had a private getaway in Malibu last 2013. She felt a bit nauseous in anxiety upon seeing the photos all over her mentions, all over the internet.

Jim saw it as well and it alarmed him. He was alarmed not because he thinks it would affect him negatively but because he knows that Mayim would be very uncomfortable with the fact that it came out in public. He immediately rang her phone up to talk as he was on his way to the set.

Mayim: Hey…

Jim felt the weakness in her voice.

Jim: Hey, Mayim. Have you seen the photos on the-  
Mayim: Yes… Where are you?  
Jim: I’m on the way to the set. Are you alright?  
Mayim: Yeah. Please make it quick. I need to talk to you…  
Jim: Alright! I’m near anyways. I’ll see you as soon as I get there, okay? Don’t worry too much, okay? Let’s talk when I get there.  
Mayim: Okay. Bye…

 

Jim passed through the media and press gathering outside the set and avoided to make any comments with regards to the photos that came out that day. He immediately went inside and had the guards to stop the press from further following him. Mayim was waiting for him near the entrance, he immediately held her hand and walked her to his dressing room to talk privately. He locked the door to avoid disturbances.

“Are you okay?” He asked and rubbed her hands with his thumb as he saw the anxiety in her eyes. “How did it came out?” She asked him with a weak voice.

“I don’t know either. There must be some paparazzis taking candids of us during our private getaways and posted them online. I don’t know.” He replied. Mayim sighed heavily.

“Hey.” He called her attention and held her chin. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay? I’ll be here with you. We’ll get through this.” He comforted her. “What should we do? Should we contact the websites and ask them to put it down?” She inquired.

“Well. I don’t think that would work.” He replied. She looked at him with a query in her eyes. “I think people saw it already. It’s on everyone’s phones, computers. I don’t know. And asking the websites to take it down won’t do much help. People will upload it whenever they want.” He explained and she understood his point.

“I guess the best thing to do is for us to explain the photos right away.” He suggested. “You want us to admit that we were together?” She questioned. “Yeah… I mean… If we admit it right away people will have a better understanding. Soon then, they’ll get bored because they already know the answers. No more questions on headlines. It’ll die by time. They’ll leave us quickly.” He expounded. She was silent for a moment and trying to think about it, she realized that he was right. Admitting was the best way to cope with it.

“Fine.” She uttered. He smiled at her and held her hands. “We’ll admit it together.” He brought up.

Together.

His choice of words relieved her largely. “Yes, we will.” She replied. He hugged her and kissed her head. “It’s gonna be okay, Mayim. We’ll get through this peacefully.” He comforted her and held her close to him making her feel safe and secure.


End file.
